


misguided ghosts

by dorktobios



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spirited Away AU, i just. really like the movie, idk where I'm going with this story, once again have i mentioned this is my fav movie of all time Hello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorktobios/pseuds/dorktobios
Summary: Lance decided to suppress the urge to fight back, opting to listen to the boy’s words. He skidded down the steps to return back to his parents. “What’s his problem?” he grumbled, his mind clouded by images of the stranger’s indigo eyes.(alternatively, that spirited away au nobody asked for)





	misguided ghosts

“Mom, Dad!”

Lance cried, watching in disbelief as his parents relentlessly gobbled down food, ruthlessly tearing chunks of meat to share. Their plates overflowed with oil-coated ingredients which they chomped down on, as their chopsticks and bowls clanged against one another.

“You have to try some, Lance.” His mother chided, already devouring another piece, “mm, it’s so tender!”

“Relax, we’ll just have a little snack and then head back.” His father added, even though his plate was filled to the brim.

“Come on, Lance!” Weirdly enough, his mother was smiling from ear to ear, tempting him to dig in. Aromas of the cuisine wafted through the air, prodding and poking at Lance to join in.

“ _I don’t want any!_ ” He yelled petulantly, foot stomping down with impatience. This place was giving him the _creeps_ ; he could feel the energy in the air seeping into his bones, something that told him they shouldn’t be here.

Scanning his surroundings, his imploring azure eyes darted left and right before he stalked off abruptly. If they weren’t going to listen to him, _then fine_. He trudged off, no particular destination in mind.

Although the atmosphere was.. _off_ , Lance could appreciate how beautiful the place actually was. The orange lanterns dangling from closed shop doors, the intricately painted walls, the detailed statues lining the streets….they were all gorgeous, a sight he wished he could take in more of. Even the overall colour scheme; shades of pale blues and pinks that were incredibly aesthetically pleasing to his heart.

From the distinct ring of chimes that echoed as he turned a bend, to his footsteps thudding against the gravel ground, to the clear blue sky enclosing it all; for once in his life, he felt at ease.

Then he came across a rickety, old bridge. The wooden floorboards, although old, still looked intact with crimson red guardrails lining the edges. A large bathhouse stood before him, looking so tall and high that it stretched up into the clouds, leaving Lance’s neck aching merely from looking up. Leafy green plants twined the walls of the bathhouse, complementing the miniature garden to its left that was filled with greenery. There was a small waterfall in the garden, the rush of water strangely calming to his ears. Lance took hesitant footsteps towards it, his eyes drinking up the picturesque moment.

Out of the blue, a gust of strong wind snapped Lance out of his thoughts. The sky began to turn dark, leaving the world etched in charcoal until the lights and lanterns turned on, their soft ambient glow providing a temporary comfort.

A boy with dark hair shoved his shoulder, Lance turning around at full speed to stare back at the offender. “What are you doing here? You must leave. _Now._ ” The boy ordered, his unwavering tone leaving no room for any argument. Lance noticed that they were about the same height, although their outfits had a striking contrast in colour; his navy blue shirt fluttering in the wind whilst the boy wore a maroon red one.

“I was just—”

“Hurry, go! There isn’t much time!” The boy urged in a perturbed tone, whipping around.

Lance decided to suppress the urge to fight back, opting to listen to the boy’s words. He skidded down the steps to return back to his parents. “What’s his problem?” he grumbled, his mind clouded by images of the stranger’s indigo eyes.

On his way back, dark spirits and shadows emerged from corners and littered the area. The once vibrant hues of the buildings seemed to be a vivid dream, for frightening creatures now roamed the streets. “Mom, Dad!” his voice was raw, heart hammering against his chest while he tried to pretend they weren’t in literal Spirit City. He broke into a sprint, hues of red, orange and yellow from the lantern lights blurring into one as they filled the corners of his vision.

“Mom—!” He halted his footsteps, not believing the sight before him.

The people— things, before him weren’t his parents, they were —pigs. Pigs that had huge snouts and were covered with dirt and grim, lapping away at the food on the table without a care in the world. Pigs that were pink in colour, not the caramel brown he was so familiar with. Pigs that couldn’t speak, because all they could do was snort. His legs propelled him forward while his heart sank to his stomach.

Tears pricked at his doubtful eyes, “Dad!” He screamed, climbing over chairs in a desperate attempt to reach his ‘father’. He was struck with fear, terror seizing his body, only two thoughts coming to mind:

1\. I shouldn’t have run off like that,

and

2\. I am all alone.

And his mind, in his panic-stricken state, supplied him with the most logical explanation he could think of at that moment: _These aren’t my parents._

 _There’s no way. Maybe...maybe, they went looking for me, and now we’re separated._ Lance smiled, which was weird given his current situation, feeling content with his line of reason. Suddenly, a feeling resurfaced that was something akin to wishful thinking. The more logical side of him argued that his parents wouldn’t have looked for him, that _have you seen their faces when they were eating? They wouldn’t leave their seats even if the world was ending._

Lance shoved that murky feeling deep down, desperately latching onto his lone hopeful explanation. He cast the pigs in front of him one last dirty look before running in the other direction without looking back.

“Mom!” His throat burned, but he continued anyway. “D-Dad! Where are you!”

 _They couldn’t have gone far, right? I mean, I didn’t disappear for a long time……..or did I?_ Lance’s footsteps came to a standstill, his watery sapphire eyes searching miserably for familiar faces even though all he saw were spirits. Some were tall, some were short. Some were large, some were small, and none of them were his parents.

Running as fast as his little legs could, he came across a little hill that overlooked a large lake of water. The ocean in the Spirit World, probably. Any other time, he would have lit up at the prospect of water, being a natural swimmer himself. But it felt different; it wasn’t calming or cooling like the ocean back home, it didn’t have the comforting salt breeze, instead this was like a black hole daring and mocking him to enter, waiting to suck him in. He took a tentative step down the hill, noticing too late the mischievous shaky rock that was out of place. He tumbled over himself as he made a rough descent down the hill, the world spinning when Lance felt the pinpricks of the grass grazing his arms.

And he fell straight into the dark blue abyss, not even hearing his own splash.


End file.
